HD's Journal:Revamped Version
by Logan Knipp
Summary: .:This is a revamped version of my first fan fic. It was terrible with grammar, so I fixed it up:. So yeah. This is my journal. My life. The way I feel. All Secrets. All really me.
1. April 2nd and IM chat with Patrick

**.:BEFORE WE BEGIN THE INTRO:.  
><strong>This is a RE-WRITE of a story I wrote in 2009. The original had bad grammar and many spelling errors. They are fixed, for the most part, in this. I have left ALL the original Author's Notes in this. You will notice many weird sayings (like "Next chapter coming soon!" when they are all here), just ignore them.

**.:THE INTRO:.**

Logan Knipp (aka HD),a 15 year old boy from Selmer, Tennessee, is the main character. Patrick Rebstock, another boy from Selmer, is one of the many people Logan comes to interact with. HD loves iCarly. He will enter a contest that will change things forever...

**.:NOW WE BEGIN THE STORY:.**

**APRIL 2nd,2009 6:37 pm**

So today was the first day of preparing for TCAP aka our end of the year test. We did all kinds of stuff today. I got in trouble with Ms. Bridgette again. I kinda hate her. We played 2 songs today in band. In lunch we had cheese sticks. It was so boring in Kerby's class cause all we did is listen to her snore! Yes she fell asleep in her chair. That kid Patrick keeps staring at me! I was about to break someones nose!Well I better get some rest...

**APRIL 2nd,2009 10:32 pm**

Well I'm up again. Hold on I got an IM.

I'll transfer the convo to this entry.

**WELCOME**

**LoganK226 signed in.**

**itspatrick:**hello logan!

**LoganK226:**omg is that u patrick?

**itspatrick:** :)

**LoganK226:**You gaywad!

**LoganK226 signed off.**

**itspatrick:**cya monday retard.

**JOURNAL**

I hate him! I guess that's it. Night journal.

**A/N:sorry so short for the first entry. I know kinda boring but just will get better.**


	2. April 6th7th

**APRIL 6th,2009 4:04 pm**

It's been 4 days since my last entry. Today I beat up Patrick cause he stared at me one to many times!I hate that guy so much! I entered for a contest to be on any of these websites/webshows.

Nevelocity

iCarly

Friday Night Cranks

Movie Buzz

If I win it I will defiantly pick iCarly. Another IM? Well I'll check it later. I seen that girl Kaitlyn. She acts like she hates me and is always making fun of me! I think she actually likes me. No not that! Forget I said it. But on the other hand...Ah forget it! But on the good-side, I made a 100 on my Periodic Table of Elements Quiz! Wait,that was last semester. I'm so confused! Forget it!

**APRIL 7th,2009 7:32 am**

I'm at school and I have my phone with waiting for them to call for breakfast. That IM was from Patrick again telling me he told his mom on me or some crap. I don't know. Anyway they just called for breakfast so gotta go.

**10:15 am**

I'm out of class and at lunch. I just wanna talk to Katilyn about something. But anyways. CRAP !

Gotta g

**A/N:No that last part is like that on purpose.**

**He got in trouble.**


	3. April 25th plus the contest results!

**APRIL 25th,2009 1:20 am**

DAMMIT! I HAVE BEEN GROUNDED UNTIL THE END OF MAY! The contest ends the end of May lucky me! I can't do anything! I'm so bored! I'm gonna go crazy if I don't get out of here!

HELP ME!

**5:00 am**

What should I do?

I can't sleep, due to the fact that I got an email from the contest holders. Here is what it said.

**FROM:WIN A CHANCE**

You have won!

Votes have been closed, due to the site crashing all the time, so you have won!

Of course you don't get to go anywhere until the end of May.

But thanks to our staff for choosing your video!

Choose from these and reply back!

NEVELOCITY- Run by Nevel Papperman. One of the most viewed sites in the world.

iCARLY- A show hosted by Carly Shay and co-host Samantha Puckett with Techinal Producer Freddie Benson. It is a comedy show.

FRIDAY NIGHT CRANKS- A show about prank calls. Live every Friday by Jared and Kristin with camera man Joe.

MOVIE BUZZ- A show about...well, movies! Run by Peter Rallis.

Choose wisely!

**Back to journal**

How exciting right? Not really. I'm still bored.

Well Night journal!

**A/N:*Sighs*This is so fun to do! The cross overs are here!**

**Friday Night Cranks and Movie Buzz are real, go search them on YouTube!**


	4. May 22 THE TRIP pt1 of iCarly

**MAY 22 5:30 am**

**THE TRIP**

* * *

><p>So today is when we are leaving for Seattle to be on iCarly.<p>

I am very nervous about this because I've never been on anything like this before. I will keep this updated whenever something comes up. This will be my longest entry yet! So far we are packing clothes. I'm pretty bored.

Hold on I got a IM. I'll Transfer it again.

**LoganK226 Signed in.**

**W0Winator:**how r u?

**LoganK226:**who is dis?

**W0Winator:**freddie benson from icarly.

**LoganK226:**rlly?w0winator?

**W0Winator:**hey its the best i culd com up with!

**LoganK226:**well we r just packin up clothes so you can tell the girls.

**W0Winator:**any idea on how long the flight will b?

**LoganK226:**no not yet but ill keep you up2date.

**W0Winator:**ok kewl cya in a bit!

**W0Winator signed off.**

**LoganK226 signed off.**

**JOURNAL**

Wow I just talked to Freddie Benson from iCarly! He was really nice to me! Well I'll post again when we are in the airport.

**6:13 am.**

Well we are waiting for them to let us in the plane. We are in the plane now. I just sat down.

I need to update Freddie.

**LoganK226 signed in.**

**LoganK226:**the attendant said it culd be a 9 hour flight.

**iCarly:**wow that's long

**iCarly:**i'm carly and sam is here.

**iCarly:**have fun!

**LoganK226:**thanx ill keep dat in mind while i listen to my parents ramble on.

**iCarly:**well cya then DORK!

**Logank226:**sam?

**iCarly:**well i hope u rn't a dork.

**LoganK226:**wow thanx.

**iCarly:**sorry about that.

**iCarly:**see u n awhile!

**iCarly signed off.**

**LoganK226 signed off.**

**JOURNAL**

Well that was weird.

Update in a bit! I must keep a log of this!

**4:08 pm.**

Well that took forever! We are finally here and are going to the Bushwell apartments.

**5:29 pm.**

We arrived to be greeted by Carly,Sam,and Freddie. I think the girls were trying to flirt. I'm not sure. They showed me the place where they live. The studio is cool! They have everything there! The car,the iWeb awards trophy,the hammer that almost hit Carly.

EVERYTHING!

Well I gotta go to town to eat.

BYE JOURNAL!

**A/N:My favorite part so far!A poll will be opened to answer the question. Should HD/Logan stay in Seattle? **


	5. May 23rd The Mystery Kiss pt2 of iCarly

**MAY 23rd,2009 2:12 am**

Well I can't sleep. I just lay in here thinking about what I will miss from not being in Selmer. I got an email from somebody named,**Prankster123ABC**,it said to meet them in the ally of the Bushwell. The time was 4:00 am. That's another reason why I'm not sleeping. I WANNA SLEEP!

Well I'll update after that meeting.

**4:06 am**

WHOA!Somebody just kissed me! It was so dark I didn't see who, but someone did! I just walked out and looked around,asked if anyone was there and BAM! Kiss right on my lips!Well we gotta rehearse for iCar-.

I got an IM from Prankster123ABC.

TRANSFERED!

**LoganK226 signed in.**

**Prankster123ABC:**how was our "meeting"?

**LoganK226:**who is u?

**Prankster123ABC:**u dont need 2 know.

**LoganK226:**TELL ME!

**Prankster123ABC:**nope. night. :)

**Prankster123ABC Signed off.**

**LoganK226:**WHO R U?

**LoganK226 signed off.**

**JOURNAL**

Weird.

Anyway, I wanna go to sleep,night journal.

**12:30 pm.**

I woke up with another IM from iCarly telling me to go to Groovy Smoothie across the road. I'm here now and we were all talking about this weeks show which is featuring me! I asked Carly when she went to bed and she said 4:10 am. Coincidence that I got an IM around that time? But she said Sam didn't either so. But I asked Sam what she ate last night. She said pizza. I tasted pizza on my lip last night.

Hmmmmm.

Was it one of them? Anyway we gotta rehearse now so I'll update later.


	6. May 23 The Hint pt3 of iCarly

**A/N:Well,lets review. HD/Logan appears to like a girl named Kaitlyn. He enters a contest to win a chance to be on iCarly. He wins and goes there. Then he meets the iCarly Crew, and has lots of IM's. Later gets an email from someone named Prankster123ABC It tells him to meet them outside. They meet and he gets kissed! Both Sam and Carly are suspects. Carly for being up that late, Sam for eating pizza that night. Logan tasted pizza when the kiss occurred.  
>They are now at the studio.<strong>

**May 23rd,2009 1:23 pm.**

**JOURNAL**

Well at rehearsal I still was wondering who kissed me. I wondered if it was one of them. After all,they seemed to be flirting with me. We did a GWIGYCA aka Guess What I'm Giving You Clues About.  
>It was fun. I am bored.<p>

Well that's it.

**STORY**

Carly looks at Logan,"Sam will be our hinter."

"Remember Sam, you can choose any topic,"Freddie says."Okay, tell me the topic."

"Wait, how about we let the audience guess...like, HD _and_ the audience will be guessing, so neither one will know!"Sam suggests.

Carly answers,"Okay, but Freddie still needs to know the topic,"

"No, it can only be me that knows,"Sam says.

Freddie agrees and starts the countdown,"Saving to the hard drive in 5,4,3,2-" Freddie says, pointing to Sam and HD.

"Hi, I'm Sam."

"And I'm HD."

"And this is!"They say together.

The GWIGYCA intro plays, when Sam presses the button on the remote.

"Today is a special one, because both HD _and _you guys get to guess."Sam says.

"Right, the topic is unknown to us, only Sam knows it."HD replies.

"Okay! Lets get started! 20 seconds on the clock!,"Sam says pressing a button on the remote,"Okay, um...blonde hair!"

"Um...you?"HD Guesses.

Sam giggles,"No! Um...last night!"

"Uh...I...I don't..."HD stutters.

"Um...kiss!"Sam yells.

"Kiss? Uh..."HD asks.

"Prankst-" The buzzer goes off. "Awwww, you lose." Sam says, making a frown face.

"Dang it!"HD yells from the background.

"This has been!"Sam says. The GWIGYCA Outro plays.

_Last night was the most obvious! That doof! _Sam starts to think.


	7. May 25 The Answer,The Stay,The Kiss

**MAY 25th,2009 11:51 pm.**

What the hell? Sam has been acting weird lately. WHAT! MY MOM SAID WE ARE STAYING IN SEATTLE! WOOOOOOOOOO!

**12:30 pm.**

So I just got told that if we really move here, and if the iCarly audience likes me enough, that I will be be a permanent member of the crew!

YEEEEEAAAAHH!

Well one more thing to do now, and that's while Carly and Sam are doing something I'm going to steal their phones and sign in to IM. If one of their screen names is Prankster123ABC then ta-da!

So lets do this!

**12:52 pm.**

Well I am leaving my laptop on the counter while I do it. I'll update when I find out.

Ok, Sam is in the bathroom and Carly is in the studio with Freddie. Spencer is out at the grocery store.

So here I go.

It isn't Carly.

So now Sam.

**TRANSFERING TO HD's Journal.**

**Welcome**

**Prankster123ABC signed in.**

**Prankster123ABC signed out.**

It was Sam. So the clues were: blonde hair and the last night and the kiss and the unfinished word prankst-. She was going to give me a clue that was Prankster123ABC.

That was the last clue in the GWIGYCA Bit.

Well...

**iCARLY THAT NIGHT.**

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!"Carly yells.

"The only _good_ webshow in the WIN-A-CHANCE contest!"Sam says.

"So lets bring out the winner,"Carly says.

"All the way from Tennessee!"Sam yells.

"LOGAN KNIPP!"They both scream.

"Hey!"Logan says, looking at Sam and Carly.

"So...you are pretty cool..."Carly says.

"Yeah, we hung out with him all week!"Sam explains.

"And I am moving here!"Logan says.

"Right, so you guys vote if you like him!"Carly says.

"And if you don't...we'll find out where you live."Sam says slowly.

"Whoa! That is a little harsh!"Logan exclaims.

"Well, it's true!"Sam says.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Hurry, bring up the votes!" Carly yells.

"Yeah! Come on Freddork!"Sam says.

"I'm going!"He yells back,"The votes are...yes."

Sam, Carly, and Logan start cheering.

"Yay. Woo. Now can I go home?"Freddie says unenthusiastically.

"Sure. Um...Sam, can we talk for a sec?"Logan asks.

They both walk to the top of the landing on the steps in the living room.

"Look...While you were in the bathroom, I took your phone and signed in to IM. Your user name is Prankster123ABC, care to explain?"

"Sure, me and Carly have been in this little competition to see who could go out with you before the other..."She explains.

"Well...I guess you win,"He says.

"Wha-?" But before Sam could finish, she was being kissed by Logan, as Carly walks by.

"WHOA!"Carly yells.

"Um...I can explain!"Logan says.

"You guys were kissing!"Carly exclaims.

"So?"Sam says.

"Okay, I'm going to get me some Peppy Cola and I'm off to bed!"Carly says, heading for the kitchen.

**A/N:Well that is that! Logan is a member of iCarly now.  
>And is apparently in love with Sam!<strong>


	8. May 26 iHave A Love Problem

**MAY 26th,2009 5:56 am.**

Well, something happened last night after iCarly. I kissed Sam! Yes,the bully with the blond hair.  
>We talked all night. Carly emailed me asking if it was real or a dream she had. I said I didn't know what she was talking about. <p>

I'm scared to find out what Freddie will say when Carly tells him.  
>I should probably get ready for school...Wait...School has been out for 2 weeks now. I came here just in time! So, today is more iCarly stuff.<br>I wanna IM chat with Freddie about iCarly.

**WELCOME**

**LoganK226 signed in.**

**LoganK226:**You awake?

**TechMasta:**Yep,talking 2 Carls.

**LoganK226:**New name i c.

**TechMasta:**sure nuff!

**LoganK226:**lets get in a chat room with Carly.

**LoganK226 joined chat room A**

**TechMasta joined chat room A**

**iCarly:**hi guys

**LoganK226:**hi.

**TechMasta:**hey.

**LoganK226:**So is there any ting i need 2 know about the show?

**iCarly:**no u got it pretty much down.

**TechMasta:**yep so wat did u guys do when i left?

**iCarly:**Well Sam and um...

**LoganK226:**DONT U SAY IT!

**TechMasta:**say wat?

**LoganK226:**nothing!

**iCarly:**nvrmind...

**TechMasta:**wat is going on?

**Prankster123ABC joined chat room A**

**Prankster123ABC:**hi fredweird.

**TechMasta:**that is so wrong lady!

**LoganK226:**SHUT UP GUYS!

**iCarly:**wow :)

**Prankster123ABC:**so logan.

**LoganK226:**wat?

**Prankster123ABC:**coming up to your place right now. :)

**LoganK226:**u cant get in. my mom and dad left and they locked the door.

**Prankster123ABC:**took the key from lewwart.

**iCarly:**ill stop her.

**LoganK226:**whatev she isnt gonna hurt me is she?

**TechMasta left chat room A.**

**LoganK226:**she is here!

**LoganK226 left chat room A.**

**Prankster123ABC left chat room A.**

**iCarly:**aw come on!

**STORY**

Sam unlocks the apartment door.****

**"**Sam! Freddie might be coming over!"Logan said.

"Why won't you tell them?"Sam asks.

"Because Freddie likes you!"Logan replied.

"Dude! Just because we...uh...never mind."

"I can see it in the way he looks at you!"Logan said.

"So...Come here!"She demanded.

"Why?"Logan asks nervously.

"Just do it!"She yells.

Logan walks over, afraid of being beaten**. "**What?"

Sam starts to kiss him when Freddie walks in.

"Uh guys?"Freddie says.

Logan pulls away."Freddie! Um...uh..."

"Sam..."

Freddie runs away.

"See I told you!"Logan says.

"Well I didn't know!"Sam replies.

"I _told you_!"Logan exclaims, leaning in for another kiss.

Carly walks in.** "**Well I had to see it to believe it!"

"I'm sorry, Carly!"Sam says.

"You knew I liked him!"Carly yells.

"Well sorry!"Sam says again.

They start to ramble while Logan sneaks out to Freddie's apartment.

"Um? Mrs. Benson? Is Freddie around?"Logan asks.

"Out on the fire escape."She says.

"Thanks."Logan said.

He heads out there.

"I can't believe you."Freddie says.

"I tried to stop her!"Logan explains.

"Look! They both like you, so just leave me alone!"Freddie yells.

"If you wanna talk, you know my username."

"LEAVE!"Freddie screams.

**A/N:Well there is a love problem.  
>Sam and Carly like Logan.<br>Logan might only like Sam.  
>Freddie likes both the girls.<br>Neither of the girls like Freddie.  
>Poor Freddie :( <strong>


	9. May 27 and 28th iFight

**A/N:(*NO LONGER DOING THIS.*)  
>Also join HD in a new adventure as he posts on his journalblog/diary!  
>iCall it "HD's Viral"<br>The link is on my page, have fun! **

**iFIGHT**

* * *

><p><strong>MAY 27th,2009 6:48 pm.<strong>

Not much is going on today. Sam and Carly keep fighting over me.  
>Freddie wants me to meet him in the alleyway. Not sure I am.<p>

**7:04 pm.**

Well, I am here an

**8:31 pm.**

FREDWARD BENSON! THAT LITTLE...! Ugh! I hate him! He came up from behind me and put a cloth bag on my head! He punched me while I could not see! I didn't get to finish that last entry cause he pushed me down first! He busted the screen in my laptop! THAT FREAK! I'm using Carly's computer to finish and transfer my old entries.

His mom threw a bitch fit! It was hilarious, when his mom came out!  
>Anyways. Carly decided she would let Sam date me. Sam is here now. So I gotta clean that cut on my leg.<p>

Bye journal!

**MAY 28th,2009 3:03 am.**

Freddie wants to fight face to face. I am going. I hope I can teach him that this fight is stupid.  
>Here I go.<p> 


	10. May 28th iFIGHT ROUND 2

**iFIGHT STORY**

* * *

><p><strong>THE 2ND ROUND<strong>

Logan walks up to the alleyway where the first fight took place.

Looking for Freddie,who is behind him,Logan notices a crowd arriving at the place.

Even Sam and Carly are there. He turns around to see Freddie.

"So Logan. I locked my Mom in her room. No one to stop us now."Freddie said.

"Lets do this,you and me."

"One on one."Freddie says.

Logan swings with a left hook.

The crowd starts cheering as his fist meets Freddie's chin.

Freddie swings next with an uppercut.

Crowd continues to cheer.

Freddie misses, and Logan gets him in an arm hold.

"NOOOO!"Carly yells.

"Why not?"Logan asks.

"'Cause,I mean, what did he do, that was so bad?"Carly asks.

"Oh,I don't know,AMBUSH ME!"Logan yells.

Logan puts his hand on Freddie's elbow, ready to break his arm.

"CARLY WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? AHHH!"Freddie screams.

"Oh, yes Freddie!"

"See, it is over Fredward. You did get one of them."

"Please let me go!"He says.

Logan lets go of him."Now why don't we all go home?"

"Yeah,I need to rest."Freddie says.

"Bros?"Logan asks.

"Bros."Freddie says, shaking Logan's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:The end of that problem! Here are the pairings for now:  
>Carly+Freddie=Creddie<br>Sam+Logan=Sogan**

**NEXT UP:iFace Patrick **


	11. May 30th iFace Patrick

**May 29th,2009 2:09pm**

Ok, so, we were doing iCarly Rehearsals, and guess who walked in.

Patrick! That gaywad from Tennessee! Yeah he is here in Seattle. He ruined rehearsal and then ate all of Carly's food!  
>HE MAKES ME SICK!<br>Then, we went to Groovy Smoothie and he spilled my smoothie!  
>So, last thing he did today, he broke Spencer's TV! He is going to get it one of these days, I swear to it!<p>

**MAY 30th,2009 4:03am**

Guess who broke into Carly's apartment?  
>Patrick! He literally kicked open the window from outside and jumped in!<br>Well fell on the way in according to Spencer, which woke him up.  
>The cops are here asking him questions.<br>We will see how this turns out!

**MAY 30th,2009 6:01am**

His parents were fined $600 and he can't talk to us. I am so going to take him out!  
>Wait until 12:00 pm, and it is so on!<p>

**MAY 30th,2009 12:12pm**

Well, I am outside waiting for him. Got my laptop.  
>We will see who is better with this fight. This will be the Wait here he is now.<br>I'll be back.

**MAY 30th,2009 8:09pm**

Guess who just got banned from our favorite places.  
>Patrick! He isn't allowed to see us anymore!<br>Only at school. :(  
>But it will be okay.<br>Well my laptop was shoved off the barrel it was on.  
>The screen is broke...again...<br>I better wash the dishes before Mom has a cow.

**A/N:(*OLD AUTHOR'S NOTE*)Well it has been 10 years but I finally finished it!**


	12. June 1st2nd iHatie Katie

**JUNE 1st,2009 10:17 am**

Yesterday was the day my life would change...not really. Kaitlyn from Tennessee was here...  
>I mean she is here. Sam was about to beat her up for talking to me.<br>Why did two people from TN move here? Who knows, but still.  
>She is one person who I know here, and if Sam can't deal with it then, oh well!<br>But we got iCarly to do tonight, so yeah.

**11:32 pm**

We did iCarly and we told the fans that we would do the iSwitch bit at 10.  
>THE SITE CRASHED AT 10 O' CLOCK! It was cool but we had to wait until 11 for the bit...<br>But then Katie came over... I don't wanna talk about what happened, but I think I might actually... Nevermind.

**JUNE 2nd,2009 7:30 am**

I just woke up to the sound of Lewbert screaming. I'll be back.

**7:52 am**

Sam and Kaitlyn were fighting in the lobby. I got them split up before Katie's parents woke up. That could've been bad.  
>After Sam went to her house, Patrick came over. I would have hit him, but I didn't.<p>

**11:03 am**

It is time to stop the fighting. I am about to get Sam and Katie together and talk to them.

**11:27 am**

Why does T-Bo always carry food around on a stick?  
>HE CAN TAKE HIS BAGELS AND SHOVE THEM...Nevermind.<br>But I got them to talk, and I got this cool audio to text program.  
>You say something into the mic and it turns into words!<br>It isn't perfect, but it does its job.

Here is what happened.

"Hey we need to talk." ME

"Uh no thanks" KATIE

"I will talk to you." SAM

"I don't want to." KATIE

"Listen to what Logan is going to say." SAM

"No." KATIE

"Just listen." ME

"You need to stop fighting." ME

"Why she is always hitting on you." SAM

"No she isn't." ME

"Yeah Sam so just shut up." KATIE

"Please stop Katie." ME

"Fine." KATIE

"Now make up so we can end this." ME

"I'm sorry Sam" KATIE

"I'm sorry Katie" SAM

And that was it.

The end.

I gotta go to Hey Food for groceries so bye!

**A/N:There were some problems with the way the Audio to Text program worked because it doesn't recognize sentences.**

**And the next chapter is!**

**iLove Movie Buzz  
>AKA<br>iHeart Movie Buzz**

**COMING SOON!**


	13. June 3rd4th iHeart Movie Buzz

**iHeart Movie Buzz 2 Part Story**

* * *

><p><strong>JUNE 3rd,2009 5:26pm<strong>

I was watching my favorite SplashFace show, Movie Buzz.  
>He said that someone asked him to check out iCarly.<br>In his review he said it sucked. That ruined my life.  
>My favorite person, Peter Rallis, hates our show.<p>

**6:09pm**

Time for me to call him out! He has pissed me off on a whole new level! He said that I was the worst part about iCarly!

UGH!

I am going to use my Audio to Text program to record the call out.

"Hi Peter I am Logan nip or you can call me h d but  
>I am here to call you out meet me in the park here at Seat attle" ME<p>

And that was it. I set the video as a video response to Peter's review.

**JUNE 4th,2009 4:27pm**

He said he would go but not to fight. We would only talk.  
>It would be weird if he was going to fight a 15 year old.<p>

I'll be back.

**5:02pm**

Here is what happened.

Note that I downloaded a better Audio to Text program.

"Hey." Peter

"Hi" HD

"So what did you want to talk about?" Peter

"That I was the worst about I Carly." HD

"Yeah well to girl hosts and one boy?" Peter

"Well it does sound weird." HD

"Yeah and besides the show is bullshit comedy" Peter

"Hey watch your mouth." HD

"Sorry." Peter

"But really it is aimed at kids." HD

"Yeah but still who gives a fuck about you guys?" Peter

"What?" HD

"I mean that people watch my show because they want news." Peter

"So what people watch ours for laughs." HD

"I think if you just called it would have been easier." Peter

"What?" HD

"I am leaving and you can shove iTurdy up your ass." Peter

"Gosh." HD

That was all he said and it was over. He doesn't care and he has a potty mouth.  
>Well fu...nevermind.<p>

I am going to lay down...

Bye journal...

**A/N:What a jerk right? Who thinks this should be Rated M for language (*DON'T TELL ME IT SHOULD, IT IS STAYING T.*)?**


	14. June 5th8th iHate Movie Buzz

**JUNE 5th,2009 12:02pm**

Me and Sam were just sitting there, kissing, when Peter walks up and interrupts!

He says,"Hey guys.I sure am sorry about what I said."  
>I say,"What was that?"<p>

He starts to get mad.  
>He says it again.<p>

Finally I say,"Well 'I think a phone call would be easier'"

That really got him mad.

"Why don't you go and do your show Movie Turdz?"

That finished him off.

He went home.

Then me and Sam continued kissing.

**JUNE 8th,2009 11:23pm**

Well on iCarly tonight, PETER HACKED US!

HE WENT AND STOPPED THE SHOW TO REPLACE IT WITH A PICTURE OF A LOGO THAT SAYS "iTurdy"!

I SWEAR! Me and Freddie are going hack his SplashFace tonight. We are going to delete his account!

Haha! Muwhahaha!

**JUNE 9th,2009 1:02am**

We did it!  
>His SplashFace is totally gone!<p>

We will see what he thinks later muwhahahahahah!

**8:27am**

He sent us feedback that said.

"You guys can quit now because i had 133 episodes of Movie Buzz and they are all gone! F**k You!"

The stars were already there. I hate him so much... iHate Movie Buzz!

**9:30pm**

Well he turned us in to the LCC.

The man said if we don't get him another account and all 133 episodes back then we will pay by losing 133 iCarly shows. We are going to try tomorrow

**8:47pm**

We found someone who had all 133 episodes and we made his account back.  
>And that was it.<br>He just blocked all communication with us.

I still hate him! I thought he was cool but I guess not...

Oh well...

**A/N:Well that was WAY too rushed, but I don't wanna start over.**

**So I guess I will announce the next chapter.**

**Drum roll...**

**A new character is coming...**

**Someone to cause problems...**

**STAY TUNED FOR!**

**iWanna Hurt Josh**


	15. June 11th12th iWanna Hurt Josh

**June 11th,2009 3:37pm**

I sure am bored. What the hell is with America Sings? I hate that show so much.  
>I got a PearPhone today. I also got the IM app.<br>Oh I think I will IM with Sam.

**LoganK226 signed in.**

**LoganK226:**Hello?

**Prankster123ABC:**Hi

**LoganK226:**You ok?

**Prankster123ABC:**Yeah

**itspatrick signed in.**

**itspatrick:**wuz up.

**LoganK226:**I will brb

**LoganK226 signed out.**

**itspatrick:**uhoh

**itspatrick signed out.**

**6:25pm**

Well, I got Patrick's family thrown out of the Bushwell. It was funny as a mofo.  
>Now, I just need to get rid of Lewwart.<p>

**10:30pm**

Someone named Josh has been hitting on Sam, and she doesn't even see it!

GOSH! DAMMIT! MOTHER...nevermind.  
>I really am going to hurt him! Just wait!<p>

**June 12,2009 4:00pm**

Well, we are at Groovy Smoothie and Sam says hi. Even though this is a journal.  
>Oh, there is Josh...<p>

That's it!

**4:07pm**

This is Freddie.

Logan was about to beat up someone named Josh. But Carly and Sam stopped him. He told me to update the journal for him.  
>So here.<br>I guess you want a memory of this moment Logan?  
>Ah, who cares.<p>

**5:40pm**

Freddie updated my journal like someone was listening. Who cares? I do!

Anyway,yeah they stopped me! I so wanna hurt Josh!  
>Dad just said my uncle Phillip is coming!<p>

He is only visiting :(

But, he said he was bringing someone I know. I wonder who that could be.

Well, I am going to the ally to take out the "trash".

By that I mean Josh.

**7:22pm**

Well i am grounded for 2 days.

Night journal.

**A/N:Next chapter announcement?**

**Here it is!**

**i...**

**iA...**

**iAm...**

**iAm Jealous...**

**iAm Jealous of...**

**iAm Jealous of Sh...**

**iAm Jealous of Shannon!**

**I might (i.e. won't) change the name later.**

**But for now it is that.**


	16. June14th15th iAm Jealous of Shannon

**June 14th,2009 8:23 am**

Well, I am ungrounded and my uncle is coming over now. He should be here soon.  
>I'm just waiting...I hope I can look back at this journal.<p>

**1:04 pm**

He just arrived and he brought someone I know alright...  
>He brought my girlfriend from Selmer...Shannon!<br>Sam is not here yet, so maybe they will go soon!

**2:23 pm**

Sam just came in, and lucky me,Shannon is in the bathroom...  
>Well, there goes Sam to Carly's and Shannon isn't back yet, so I got lucky.<br>Oh no here she comes!

**7:53 pm**

She is not very happy...I take that back,she is REALLY not happy...  
>I will try and update soon...oh crap something just broke.<p>

**1:20 am**

Sam got thrown out and Shannon is staying one more night...  
>It can't worse though...<br>Update tomorrow...

**June 5th,2009 10:15 am**

My hard drive is filling up so I can make one more entry after this...  
>Anyway...Sam broke up with me...<p>

**A/N: FINAL CHAPTER ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**iLeave Seattle!**

**That is all for now...see you soon!**


	17. June16th17th iLeave Seattle

**A/N:THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**June 16th,2009 1:13 pm**

Well it's official,I am going back to Selmer...  
>I really don't want to, but there is no point anymore...<br>I am leaving tonight...

* * *

><p><strong>STORY<strong>

"Sam...I am sorry...there was no funny business between me and Shannon."Logan says to Sam.

"You mean, except for the fact that she was your GIRLFRIEND!"Sam yelled.

"I was going to break up with her!"Logan said.

"Come on you guys, he is leaving soon!"Carly said.

"So...let him leave."

"FINE THEN!"Logan yelled.

*Sigh* "I should have guessed this would happen..."Freddie said.

"Well I guess this is it then..."Carly said.

"It's been a fun experience but I just can't stay..."Logan said, grabbing his bags and storming out of the lobby of the Bushwell.

* * *

><p><strong>June 17th,2009 4:02 am<strong>

Well I am back in Selmer in time for the next school year... Patrick is back.  
>That is pretty much it...<br>Maybe when I get a new hard drive I can start a new journal.

**END**

**A/N:Stay tuned for HD's Diary (*ALREADY RELEASED.*), the sequel to HD's Journal!**


	18. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

><p>In the end,Logan went back for another school year in Selmer, but he would soon come back to Seattle for another story called <strong>HD's Diary<strong>.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS A RE-WRITE. ALL OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTES WERE LEFT IN, BUT EDITED.<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR READING**

**THE END**


End file.
